The Worst Job With The Best Outcome
by Hannahcrosswell
Summary: Clary Fray had always been in love with archery, and in order to get the best bow on the market she has to save up 500 dollars by babysitting a arrogant golden boys younger brother, Max. What will happen when the golden boy, Jace, starts to take a liking in Clary, who had always been just another wallflower? All Mundane.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

"Mom…" I whined for what felt like the millionth time in that hour. What I was begging for you may ask? Only the highest edge bow an archer could ever dream of having! I sighed innerly just thinking about it, the beautiful silver finish, perfect weight, adjustable pull back, and to top it all off, it was featured in my favorite movie _ever _ The Hunger Games! I almost let my begging façade fade into addoration while lost in thought about it. But of cource I didn't. Clary Fray doesn't lose arguments.

"Fine!" Clary's mom exclaimed, finally giving in. I'm almost positive that in that moment my smile shined brighter than the sun. "IF," and with that small word my smile fadded to a frown. "if, you save up the money yourself" Still I was greatful that she was allowing me to at least _try_ to save up for the perfect bow.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I threw mysef at her, she cought me with ease concidering my height, I'm only 5 foot 4 at least a head shorter than my 16 year old peers. To make it even worse I had red hair. Not the cute red hair, but a red somewhere inbetween an opened flame and crimison, to make it even better, it was a curly mess that took hours to tame and got twisted again when I stepped barly a foot out the door. I hope you cought the sarcasm there. But I wasn't going to let that wreck my great mood.

I sprinted stright to my room, working on adrenaline, I opened the door and slamed it behind me, rushed stright to my desk, and opened my black sketchbook. If their was anythig I loved doing more than archery, it was drawing. I had the perfect image in mind and I just _had_ to put it on paper. I let my hand roam freely across the page and when I was finished, what lay before me was a beautiful girt dressed in a leather jacked bow pressed up to her cheek, emerald green eyes focused on her target. Though this girl looked like me, I knew it wasn't. This girl was much to beautiful to be me.

I sighed as I daydreamed about the bow and all I had to to do was save up… 500 dollars… this might be a tad bit harder than I had hoped. I suppose if I got paid 10 dollars an hour and I worked for three hours a day… I would only have to babysit for 50 days. A small time to work for such a great reward. Because all I could really do at this age is babysit, that's what I'd have to settle for.

Little did I know I was walking stright into one of the biggest problem I would ever face.


	2. Preparing for Hell

**AN- Hey guys, sorry that last chapter was so short but this one will be longer! *****Laughs nervously***** sorry I took so long to update… by the way in this fanfic, Jonathon M. is Clary's NICE older brother by two years. Also, sorry I changed his eye color to brown, not black because Jon's supposed to be nice in this story and I don't know about you, but I can't picture a nice guy with black eyes. Sorry it took me so long to update. Now, on to the story! **

Clary POV

3 weeks later

_Beep, beep, beep!_

That was the first sound I heard on the morning three weeks after I had started looking for a babysitting job.

The second sound I heard was an air horn being blown into my ear,

"Clary! Wake up!" My older brother Jon screamed, holding the air horn that had been my rude awakening.

"Where's the fire?" I questioned groggily.

"On your head," he replied teasingly. That got me. **Nobody** made fun of my hair unless they wanted to be hurt. Jon seemed to realize his mistake by the murderess look in my eye.

"Run." I warned. He didn't need to be told twice, he was out the door in the blink of an eye, but I was out faster I had slapped him in the face and was down stairs for breakfast before he could even figure out what had happened.

"Morning mom," I greeted casually.

'Morning sweetheart," she replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes," she replied simply like she hadn't even known that they were my favorite food EVER.

"Pancakes!" I shouted like I had just won the lottery. I started dancing around the large kitchen happily, and that's when Jon came in,

"You do know she just slapped me in the face, right?" Luckily, I just happened to be an amazing actress so I just looked at mom with a forged expression of confusion and innocence on my face and she believed me, just like that,

"I don't know what you're talking about Jonathan, obviously your sister didn't do anything." She gestured to my fake expression as if to prove her point, but as soon as she turned her back on us to continue with making the pancakes, my face molded into a victorious look. I smirked at Jon and stuck out my tongue.

"How do you manage to do that _every_ time?" He muttered under his breath, though I knew it was a rhetorical question I answered anyway,

"It's a gift, my dear brother," I patted his white haired head witch I could only reach because he had sat down. His hair wasn't white from age or anything, no, Jon's only 18 two years older than me, his hair is just naturally that color.

After I had finished the pancakes (which were _delicious_ by the way) I ran upstairs to get ready for school. I showered, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed, all that good stuff.

When I was ready for school, I ran downstairs, just on time to see Jon driving away in his car, which I was supposed to be riding in to. Mom had already left for work, so it looks like ill be walking to school today. I could practically sense the revengeful glint in his brown eyes.

The walk to Idris high is only a couple of blocks, so I suppose its not the _worst_ thing that could have happened to me, but I still only barely made it to Art on time. I sat down next to my best friend, Simon.

"Hi, Si." I rhymed.

"Hey Clary," He replied, "Sup?"

"Nothing much, can I see your schedule again?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, taking his schedule out of his book bag and handing it to me. I was trying to memorize it so I knew where to meet up with him when we had classes with each other so we could walk to them together.

1st period- Art with Mrs. Morgenstern (8:30-9:21)

2nd period- Math with Mr. Herondale (9:24-10:13)

3rd period- Biology with Mr. Bane (10:16-11:03)

4A- Band with Mr. Carstairs (11:06-11:41)

4B- Lunch (11:44-12:21)

4C Study hall - with Mr. Jackson (12:24-12:57)

5th period- Health with Mrs. Chase (1:00-1:47)

6th period- Language Arts with Mrs. Wrightbay (1:50-2:43)

7th period- History with Miss. Crosswell (2:46-3:30)

"I still can't believe we have all the same classes. It's amazing!" I screamed, attracting the attention of my classmates.

"Pipe down, would you?" He asked, ducking his head behind his hand. I was preparing a witty response when I saw a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye and that could only mean one thing.

_Jace Wayland._

I hated that player so much it hurt. He constantly bullied people and it seemed as if he had a new girlfriend every day, and one month, he did just that. He got a new girlfriend every 24 hours and never missed a day. To make it even worse, he made sure that every girl he went out with walked away with a broken heart. Just another thing I despise about him is his ego is about the size of Russia, he mouths off to everybody, even the teachers. Finally, the thing I hate most about him is he is _gorgeous._ He has perfectly disheveled golden curls with matching eyes, like melting gold eyes; his skin even had a slight golden tint to it. I hated it. My face formed a ugly scowl as I realized the only seat left in the class was in front of me.

"Jerk alert," I muttered the warning to Simon.

"Great, my day just got better," Simon muttered back rolling his eyes.

Jace seemed to have spotted Simon and I siting in the corner because he had replaced his cocky smirk with a evil one, and it was directed at us, but mostly me, I'm the easier target given my "awful" red hair, size of 5 foot 4 inches, super short for a 16 year old, and not to mention i had tons of freckles, everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_ feet, face, legs, arms, _everywhere. _I hated him with all of my heart, and he was running over here. Wait- running?

"Your hair is on fire!" He screamed, and before I had time to react, he had dumped a bucket of water over my head.

"Oh! Never mind, I guess it always looks like that. How embarrassing." My mouth fell opened in shock, and everyone around me started laughing, so much for not being noticed. I'm sure my face was red from either anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell, but I could tell you this, I hate Jace Wayland. Jace put a water soaked piece of paper on my desk and, sadly I knew what it was: one of the babysitting flyers I had scattered around the school a couple weeks back with his phone number strewn across the front. I was going to have to go to the enemies' house, where the enemy lives. I was going to go to Jace Waylands house.

**AN- I hope you guys liked this chapter, remember to review, reviews make me smile! Here are the options for the next chapter when Clary goes to Jaces house to babysit Max. Put your vote in your review:**

** -Jace goes out and gets drunk and Clary has to deal with him**

** -Jace just ignores Clary while she's babysitting (my least favorite)**

** -Jace flirts with Clary most of the five hours she's there**

** If you have a different idea, I'd be glad to hear it! Write it in the reviews if you do. I'll try to get another chapter in by Monday. Love you guys!**

**-Annie**


	3. The First Day

**AN- By the angel! Because of all of the reviews, I'm going to update this sooner than planed. Thank you to Sam, Guest-Ninja, ihatehashtage, Bookaholic14, ntlpurpolia, dijmia, and a few guests! But most of all thank you to Mrs. Eaton; I decided that that's what I'm going to do! By the way if your confused as to why Clary just decided to go to Jace's house by choice it's because she had been waiting for three weeks and she was getting desperate. Now on to the story…**

Clary

_That afternoon_

So here I was, at the devils doorstep. At this point I was wondering if this was even the right house, I mean it looked like an ancient gothic church, and not to mention that it was HUGE, At least three stories. I looked down at the address scrawled across a piece of paper in my hand and compared it with the address in front of me again. Nope, this was definitely the right place… holding my breath; I reached up to knock on the massive door. I waited for about five minutes and just as I was turning to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was strange that I hadn't heard the door open. With a door this old, you would think it would make noise when you use it. I opened my mouth to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth,

"I thought you were going to babysit tonight," he said with a hint of question to his tone. In this position I could feel his chest through my shirt.

"I am, and next time you scare me like that, it will be the last thing you do. I thought you were a murderer or a rapist or something!" I scolded him. I turned around only to come face to with Jace's chest, Jace's _bare_ chest. I must have been staring because his smirk grew in size, if that was even possible.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked trying to sound to wierded out.

"Oh, I was changing and I saw you leaving through my window, so their wasn't really any time for a shirt, but I can see that your glad I decided to go without one," he winked at me while I just raised my eyebrows.

"Jace, who's that?" A small voice asked from behind Jace. Jace moved to the side a bit so he could be facing the boy when he answered his question,

"This is your babysitter, Clary." I gave the boy a small smile. He sort of looked like what Simon looked like when me was ten; he had brown hair with a slight wave to it, with round black glasses that framed his matching brown eyes, he also had a very lanky figure and was holding a manga book, this told me he liked to read. I liked him already.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi Clary, I'm Max," he walked down the steps of the porch he was standing on and hugged me. It was something to say I was shocked, hugging wasn't really my thing, but at the same time neither was hurting little kids feelings, so I just went with it.

"Here, I'll show you around!" Max said leading me inside the huge house by the hand. Jace followed and was also the one to close the door,

"I'm going to go put on shirt, okay?"

"Okay," Max and I responded. (**AN- The Fault in Our Starts quote, best book **_**ever**_**)** Max led me into a huge room with a 60-inch plasma TV and multiple chairs and couches.

"This is our living room," he said gesturing to the room with his shoulder. I only got the chance to look at it for a couple minutes when Max dragged me out of that room to the next. After a couple steps, we had reached a new room that was obviously the kitchen. My guess was proven when Max said it. Like the room before, Max dragged me out of it after a couple seconds and to his room, which was on the next floor up. His room had to walls filled with books and a small desk off to the side along with his bed, simple, but at the same time, great, well to me at least because I am completely and utterly in love with reading.

"This is nothing to exciting, just my room, lets go see Jace!" He suggested, though I tried to oppose, it was meaningless; he was already tugging me to my doom. Luckily, we didn't have to go up or down any more stairs, god I hate those things, because it seemed that all of the bedrooms were of this floor.

When Max finally found Jace's room, the door was opened so he just stepped over the threshold, when I first say his room it was correct to say I was surprised. His room was definitely not was expecting, honestly I didn't know what I was expecting myself dirty socks and underwear thrown all over? Empty pizza boxes under his mattress? Whatever I was expecting it wasn't this. His room was straightened to perfection and was completely white. Their was no sign of what his life had been like or anything indicating what he likes, except for one picture of him, Isabelle, Max, and Alec Lightwood, his adoptive family. Isabelle along with Jace were the kings and queens of the school, and just like Jace they were drop dead gorgeous.

Isabelle had perfectly placed black raven hair that cascaded perfectly down her back, a modals body, and sticking blue eyes that mimicked her brother Alec's, Alec had straight Black hair just like her sisters and had a tall muscular figure like Jace's, so they were pretty much copies of each other in different genders. But Alec, unlike his dear brother, Jace, doesn't enjoy constantly picking on people; he tends to focus more on fading into the background. And the fact that Alec was gay definitely separates the two. I must have been lost in thought, because Jace was waving a hand in front of my face,

"Red? Earth to red, are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, Where's Max?" I asked.

"Bathroom."

"Ah." I kept on taking in his room, he noticed and said,

"Look, I know you want me, everybody does, but this" he gestured around him, "is about the lamest way to do it."

"Jace, I don't think you know my preference of you so I will say it slowly. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Sleep. With. You." I said every word slowly so his small brain could keep up with me.

"Keep telling yourself that Red."

I have been at Jace's house babysitting Max for about three hours now, and Jace was nonstop flirting with me. Whether it was 'Did it hurt when you fell from haven?' which I than responded 'No, but I scraped my knee on the way back up from hell.' To the constant debate of whether I want to sleep with him or not. Which by the way in case you haven't noticed I DON'T.

Other than that though, it's been pretty fun, Max is a really sweet kid, right now we were in the middle of watching The Hunger Games, the main reason I'm here is to get a replica of a bow from that very movie, so obviously The Hunger Games is one of my favorite movies of all time. Right now we were at the blood bath, and Max was at the edge of his seat, _Wow, that's one tough ten year old._ I thought if I was ten and watching this movie, I would probably be scared for life.

My fantasy was interrupted when Jace came into the theater room. I know, it's insane they have a theater room. Who has a theater room? Oh, that's right nobody, but when you have this much money I suppose you can afford these luxuries.

"I'm going out," he announced. He was wearing casual cloths so I assumed he was going to go get some food or something along those lines, it was around the time somebody would eat dinner. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong.

**AN- Oooh, where is Jace going? I guess you'll have to find out next time. When will next time be? Later tonight, yeah, that's right I'm updating again later tonight. Your welcome. Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes. Remember to review, I'll only update again tonight if I get to twenty-five reviews. Love you guys!**

**-Annie**


	4. The First Day Part 2

**AN- Hey guys! I'm back! I know, you probably just passed out; you get to hear from me twice in one day! God you guys are lucky! Sadly I didn't get the twenty-five reviews I was hoping for (queue the sad sighs from the audience) BUT I'm extraordinarily amazing so I decided to update anyways! (Queue the happy cheers from the audience.) I apologize in advanced for any spelling and grammar errors. Disclaimer- I only own the plot, not the character's or The Mortal Instruments series, that all goes to a wonderful woman called Cassandra Clare. Now on to the story…**

_Clary_

After Max and I had finished watching The Hunger Games, which seems to get better and better every time I watch it, the time was 10:09 PM and Jace still wasn't back, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, did I actually expect Jace Wayland to follow through with his agreement and be back by ten? Well I suppose I did because I couldn't help the tiny surge of sadness that coursed through my body when he didn't show up on time. Though I really loved hanging about with Max, Jace is seventeen; he should have at least _some_ knowledge of what it means to be responsible, but of course I was wrong, I can't believe I actually thought Jace Wayland would follow through with this agreement.

I had sent Max to bed at 9:30, the time Mrs. And Mr. Lightwood instructed for him to be slumbering. I could see where Alec and Isabelle get their gorgeousness from, Mrs. And Mr. Lightwood (or as they told me to call them over the phone, Robert and Mayris) their parents basically looked like older versions of their children only older.

I had been sitting on their couch for thirty minutes now, just waiting for the door to open and Jace saunter through the door confidently, so I could be set free, like a raven being let out of it's cage, allowed to fly into the night. But I was patient, so I lay awake waiting for my freedom to come. I couldn't help feeling like I was actually that raven right now, although I wasn't cooped up in a small cage, but instead, a mansion with only two people, but in some ways, that was much, much worse. If I was in the cage their would only be enough room for me, so I wouldn't feel like their were supposed to be more people; but in this place, it felt like their should be ten times more people than their actually is, it feels lonely with only two.

I was so lost in thought, I must not have heard the front door open because I heard a voice that did not belong to Max, but I recognized the cocky speech that belonged to Jace.

" Heyyy Claryyy," he slurred. Oh no, earthier he was drunk, or he had finally lost it, and hoping it wasn't the later, I asked,

"Are you highly intoxicated?" (**AN- you gotta love TID!) **

** "**Of course not! What a stupid question!" He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "God, I love you," he sighed, and that's when I knew that he was _definitely_ lying. I got up and walked over to him, I could definitely have some fun with this,

"And what is it that you love_ so_ _much_ about me?" I cocked my head to the side like I was curious to what the answer would be, which I was.

"Well I love your hair, it always looks like a little fire," he patted me on the head, "and it's really soft, and your eyes are pretty to, like emeralds," he sighed again and I thought that if I wanted to keep this job, I better stop these games now.

"Okay Jace, lets get you to your room, yeah?"

"Mph, okay," he mumbled before passing out on the floor with a big thud. I did not by any means sign up for this, but still I found myself throwing one of Jace's limp arms around my shoulder and lugging him up the stairs to his room. Let me just tell you this, he was not light, by the tie I got to his room I was panting from exhaustion, and I hadn't even gotten him on his bed yet. I moaned and than proceeded to drag his stupid ass on the bed.

I decided to sit down for I bit because that was hard work when I felt Jace's arm wrap itself around my waist. _My day just gets better and better,_ I thought sarcastically. By the tine I finished that thought Jace already had me on my side, in a laying position with my back pressed against his chest and my head tucked under his chin, how could he manage to get me here, you may ask? He carried me. In his freaking sleep! I struggled for about a half of an hour, but to no avail, the more I struggled or tried to get out of his grip, he just tightened the grip he had around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck, and it's not like I could scream at him to GET THE HELL OFF OF ME Max was just down the hall and I would wake him. I didn't have to worry much considering it was a Friday and I didn't have school tomorrow and my mom was at an art conference in LA, and Mayris and Robert said they wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon… but sleeping with the enemy? That was low. But Jace's chest was pretty warm, and conferrable… one night won't kill me, right?

**AN- Sorry this update is a little bit short, but hey! You guys got two updates in one day, so be happy! I'll try to update again tomorrow in Jace's point of view, but don't mark it on your calendars, 'cause it's unlikely. Reviews make me smile! Love all of you guys! **

**-Annie**


	5. Day Two

**AN- Hello! I'm back and yes, I did decide to update today! The beginning of this chapter is in Jace's point of view, just so you know or missed the word saying that it's in Jace's point of view. Disclaimer- I only own the plot, not the characters or The Mortal Instruments series, Cassie Clare does!**

_Jace_

_The next morning_

I woke up with a splitting headache, and I knew it must have something with the drinks I had last night. I started to stretch, and that's when I realized, I wasn't the only one in my bed. At first I started to worry, _oh shit, did I take somebody home last night?_ But than I saw the flaming red hair, and freckles and knew it was just Clary. Wait, just Clary? I was in a bed with Clary Fray, the school- wide freak with only one friend, and it was _just Clary _to me. It was actually kind of nice, her small warm frame pushed against my muscular one, like two puzzle pieces. Maybe if a just stayed here a little longer… No. This was Clary Fray, this was Clary Fray, this was Clary Fray, and I kept telling myself. I had to wake her up. But I couldn't be loud, I would wake Max, he always slept till noon as it is. I gently shook her awake,

"Clary, wake up," she stirred a little, but didn't show any signs of actually waking up any time soon. It was actually sort of cute, she looked so innocent and beautiful in her sleep. Stop- Jace Wayland doesn't think girls are cute or beautiful, he thinks of them as, hot, sexy, or foul. Not anything else. So that's why I decided to get back on my usual track by saying,

"Clary, your in a bed with Jace Wayland," that got her. She was sitting upright without a sign of ever being asleep in a flash. Than, she screamed.

_Clary POV_

By. The. Angel. I was in a bed with Jace, I had slept with Jace. Well not slept slept with him, but I had shared a bed with him. I didn't mean to but apparently I screamed because I felt Jace's hand cover my mouth,

"Shut up, you'll wake Max," he said. I didn't want to wake Max from his slumber, so I stopped, even if Max wasn't here, I probably would've stopped.

"Why are you screaming? You know how you got here, I don't and I want answers," he stated, and I was prepared to give them to him,

"Well last night, you came home completely stoned, passed out, I dragged you to your room because I'm pretty sure I would get fired if Mayris and Robert came home and their son was unconscious on the floor, and when I got to your room and got you into your bed, I sat down because no offense, but your pretty damn heavy, and you pulled me on the bed with you and wouldn't let go, so I had no choice but to just stay, and because I know your going to ask, no, I did not want to sleep with you," I gave him the summarized version of what happened, but left out the part where he said he loved me, he didn't need to know that, right? The air got awkward, fast, so I just decided to let myself out.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked.

"Um, I'm going home?" I tried

"Why?"

"Well, I don't have to babysit for," I checked my watch, "thirty more minutes…" it was 12:00, I had slept until noon. That's really strange, normally I don't sleep past seven O'clock, and judging by the look Jace had on his face, the same goes for him. It must have something to do with the drinks he had, and how soft the mattress was… yeah, that's it.

Because I had to babysit Max today at 12:30 and it takes fifteen minutes to get back to my apartment, I could see where Jace was going with this.

"No Jace, it's fine, I have to go home and change anyway."

"It's fine, you can just where one of my t-shirts and some of my old shorts," I couldn't help feeling immensely awkward right about now, but I saw the look on his face, and it seemed to say, 'theirs no point in arguing with me, I'm not giving up,' so I just gave in with a 'fine' and a irritated expression, and he opened a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a blue and white football jersey from our school, Idris High, not a t-shirt, and some athletic males shorts.

"Um, Jace this is your football jersey, do you have anything else?" I asked, I didn't feel like wearing a football jersey, much less Jace's football jersey.

"Just wear that," he said, with a gesture to the jersey and a casual look, like he did this every morning; for all I know, he might. That's a disturbing thought, but I suppose it wouldn't shock me; he is a player after all.

"Where should I change?" I asked, he smiled and pointed out his door,

"Bathroom, down the hall last door on the right."

"Kay," I waked out the door fast, he's being nice, to nice, I was used to the Jace who dumped buckets of water over my head, called me names, and shoved me into lockers in the halls. Something's wrong, maybe he's just trying to get me to fall for him, so he can brag that everybody'd in love with him at his school, even little Clary Fray. He would never be nice to me on his own free will, right?

Once I was done changing, I headed back to Jace's room, the door was closed and I could here two voices coming from inside, they belonged to Jace (obviously) and Max.

"Jace, I'm hungry when will Clary be here?"

"In a few minutes Max," he was obviously lying, he knew I was here, I suppose he just wanted Max to be surprised when I came in. I had my hand on the door handle when I heard Max asked a question I was curious of the answer to,

"Jace, do you love Clary?" Well the answer was obvious to me, he would say no, Jace doesn't fall in love, he just fakes it.

"No Max, Clary's just a friend," I scoffed, that was a lie.

"Awww, you and Clary are my two favorite teenagers, don't tell Izzy and Alec I sad that," Jace chuckled at the way Max said that, like it was the biggest secret it the world, and if it got out, his life would be over. "You and Clary would be great together," Max had continued.

"Sorry Max," Jace concluded, "but that's not going to happen."

And I couldn't help the surge of sadness that coursed through me.

**AN- Wow, is Clary starting to gain some feelings for Jace? I guess you'll have to find out next time and that will be Wednesday at the latest. Remember to review! Please? They make me smile after all! Love you Guys! See you next time!**

**-Annie**


	6. Day Two Part Two

**AN- I'm alive! (Laughs nervously) I know I said I would update last Wednesday but… things came up, school things, family things, and all that stuff. I'm really sorry, forgive me, yeah? This update will be pretty long because of the wait. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story, Cassie Clare does, and I don't own The Mortal Instruments series.**

**On to the story! (Super man pose)**

_Clary_

I didn't really know what that surge was I mean, I _hate_ Jace, no hate isn't a strong enough word for what I feel towards him _loathe, despise, scorn_, those were more accurate. I ignored it the best as I could as I raised my first to knock on the door, _knock, knock, knock,_

"Jace? Can I come in," I questioned putting my best guiltless voice in play. The response wasn't immediate, but I could hear whispering, the voices were muffled so I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly, but, the tones of their voices were clear; Jace's pleading and Max's questioning at first, but than teasing, I wasn't stupid I knew exactly what they were talking about: me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, but I could only hope that they were talking about if Jace liked not -he didn't- or the topic of why I was here, I was praying to Raziel that it wasn't the latter. After about a minute, Jaces response came, hushed by the door in between us,

"Come in, it's opened," I was preparing myself for the snide remarks on how I looked as I opened the door, they always came with Jace, but they never came. He just stared at me with something in his golden eyes that I couldn't quite interpret, was it disgust? Hate? Love? Hoping it wasn't the last; I walked over to Jaces bed and ruffled Maxes hair,

"Hey cousin, sleep well?" I asked hoping the two boys couldn't tell I was acting like I didn't just hear their whole conversation. **(AN- where I come from, people say cousin instead of friend, I put it in because it's more natural to me)**

"Fine Clary," he said drawing out the 'A' on my name. I tried to act confused by furrowing my brow and looking at the golden boy, he had ride that emotion that I couldn't figure out earlier and now had his wall blocking his emotions back up, his smirk came with it.

"He's crazy, don't listen to him," Jace stated jokingly, but I could here the worry seeping through his words, worry that I would figure out what was going on, he had bought my act.

"What's for breakfast?" I questioned, changing the subject because I could tell the previous one was going nowhere.

"Pancakes," Jace replied easily just as my mother had. Naturally I started freaking out,

"PANCAKES!" I screamed, running around the white room like a manic. In case you haven't noticed I love pancakes. Max voiced my thoughts when I had finally calmed down,

"I take it you like pancakes than?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. Jace and I laughed, as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_Jace POV_

The first thing I thought when I saw Clary in my cloths was how beautiful she looked, I couldn't help it either, I don't know why I thought this though, I had a girlfriend Aline Penhallow, the hottest girl in school, the queen while I was the king. She was sexy and suggestive but not beautiful as Clary was. Aline had sharp Asian features, olive skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and barley wore any clothing at all, so to sum it all up, she was a slut. I guess I liked that the slut and the man-whore together, it makes since, but all Aline was is a fuck, just a fuck for when I got board.

Clary on the other hand was a petite, red head with emerald green eyes and loads of freckles, but the one thing that definitely set her apart from Aline is that she was completely innocent and shy at the mere mention of the word 'sex' Clary's face flames up to the point to where it's as red as her face. It was so adorable.

Just that one moment where I saw her wearing some of my old close I knew something that I never thought I would,

I was falling in love with Clary Fray.

_Clary POV_

"Where are Izzy and Alec?" I questioned, they hadn't been home yesterday either…

"Alec is probably at his boyfriend, Magnus' house" Alec was gay? "And Izzy is probably at Merlin's house, they're over there a lot."

"Oh," was my response.

After that, us three just started talking about anything and everything, for a half of an hour while we finished our pancakes.

Max stated talking about the tenor saxophone he was learning how to play in school, and that lead to Jace saying that he knew how to play the piano, too which I than said that I play the piano too and of course that led to all three of us going to the music room (yeah, they have a music room too, it's strange, I know) and Max playing his saxophone first, and we applauded, he was pretty good for a kid of his age.

Than Jace started to play the piano. He had asked me to sing along to the song if I knew it, and yes, I knew it in and out, I probably even knew in backwards and upside-down. "Always is never enough" By Arianna Grande and featuring Nathan Sykes (**Bold-Jace **_Italics- Clary __**Bold italics Jace and Clary)**_

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie._

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

'_Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have know that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Than maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

**If I could change the world overnight**

**There'd be no such thing as goodbye**

**You'd be standing right where you were**

**And we'd get the chance we deserve**

**Try to deny it as much as you want**

**But in time our feelings will show**

'_**Cause sooner or later**_

_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_

_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_

_(It's never enough babe)_

_**We were so close to being in love**_

_(So close)_

_If I would have known __**that you wanted me, the way I wanted you**_

_(babe)_

_**Than maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart **_

_**But right here in each other's arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_

_**But almost is never enough**_

I had made me way over to the piano bench in the middle of the song, and now that we finished it, we started laughing, startled that our voices blended so well together, and Maxes applause and shouts could be heard over the laughter.

Jace and I's arms were brushing against each other, with each brush a new spark of electricity went through me and settled in my stomach where it turned into butterflies. We turned to face each other, and I realized that we were to close to look at each other without our lips connecting after I had already done it.

I was kissing Jace Wayland.

**AN- I hope you guys liked it! And I hope you will forgive me, please I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own "Almost is Never Enough" By Arianna Grande featuring Nathan Sykes.**

**Again I'm sorry. I will try to update again Thursday, TRY as in not for sure. Love you guys see you next time!**

**-Annie**


	7. Day Two Part Three

**AN- Hey Cousin! I'm back just because I wanted to (and to make up for the late update the other day). It is currently -40 degrees F; yeah lets just say I won't be going outside in Wisconsin weather. (I'm visiting family) I put some Clace in last update *****winks***** prepare for the awkwardness to start. Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or The Mortal Instruments series, that all goes to Cassie Clare, I just own the plot!**

**Now, On to the story!**

_Clary_

Both of us were to shocked to move for about four seconds, but than Jace closed his eyes and started actually kissing me. Like genuine kissing, and though I hate to admit it, he was probably the best kisser in the world. It was a slow, passionate kiss and it sent flames throughout my entire body, and I was kissing him back strange enough. Though it felt really good (it really did) I came to my senses after about thirty seconds.

"What the hell Jace?" I exclaimed shoving him off me and getting off the mahogany piano bench, he had a girlfriend for crying out loud!

"I'm just going to back out of this awkward moment," Max said backing towards the door.

"Yeah, me too," Jace said trying to follow Max, but I caught him by the back of his shirt before he could get far.

"Angel, red your stronger than you look," he said readjusting his shirt. I was completely flustered, how could he be completely fine after kissing me? It was my first kiss to, my first kiss was supposed to be given to me by somebody special, not the school jock who had a new girl on his arm every week. I was furious, how could he act like this was completely normal? Ugh! He's such a player.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned.

"I'm not," I said, but only because I believed it. Jace, to prove his point, walked over to me and brushed a tear off of my cheek with his thumb and showed it to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, wait, why was I apologizing? He should be apologizing to me.

"No, I'm sorry Clary, I shouldn't have done that," That's more like it; at least he had the decency to say sorry.

"But you are a pretty remarkable kisser," and moment ruined.

I had had enough of Jace and his arrogance so I just walked out and went to do what I was supposed to be doing anyways, babysit Max.

_Jace POV_

I didn't mean to make Clary cry, I didn't mean to kiss her, and she has to know that. But the problem there was, I don't know if I _want_ her to know that. I mean, come on I am Jace Wayland, the one and only invincible, jock. Not the sweet loving guy that I almost become around Clary, almost. I almost become that guy. I cant have my image ruined my some sweet little girl. I wouldn't I would do whatever it takes to keep my image, even if it means keeping my love for Clary in the dark.

_Clary_

"Hi, Max," I sighed.

"Hi Clary," Max said not looking up from his comic book, I sighed again and sat down next to him on the couch it his living room.

"What do you want to do today?" I questioned, hoping to be able to get my mind off of Jace playing with Max.

"How 'bout… Truth or dare!" He seemed pretty excited, but sadly I could tell where this was going so I had to rain of his parade.

"Sorry Max, but theirs only two people," I said trying to think of a reasonable excuse to not play, but I could barley finish my excuse before Max was calling Jace over,

"JACE!" He screamed trying to be heard from downstairs while Jace was on the second floor.

"WHAT?" Was his reply.  
"COME PLAY WITH US!"

"OKAY COMING!" Wow, I have to admit, I did not think that Jace would really agree to come to play with him.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Jace finally came down the stairs.

"I'm hear, your lives just got better," he said with his usual self-absorbed nature.

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" I questioned, I mean really that's like, the oldest thing in the book.

"Yes really, Clary. You just don't like it because you know it's true," I just groaned, knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with this discussion.

"So, what are we playing?" Jace questioned sitting down beside Max on the other side of me.

"Truth or dare! Max said eagerly, while just looked at Jace and gave a slight shake of my head, telling him that I did not want to play. He smirked.

"Sounds fun, who's asking first?"

"Me!" Max sounded like if he didn't get this opportunity he would die from being overly excited so we let him.

"Okay, Jace, have you ever broken a law?" Max directed his question towards Jace.

"Wait! You didn't even ask truth or dare yet!" was Jaces retort.

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jace said with his signature sideways smile.

"Fine! I dare you to tell the truth to the following question: have you ever broken a law?" Max just restated the question, technically it was still a dare… but it was also a truth at the same time… huh, I'm going to have to use that some day.

"Yeah," I raised my eyebrows, though I shouldn't be surprised. I was waiting for him to say which law he broke, but he never did, well, I guess that wasn't part of the dare.

"Okay, my turn, Clary," I looked at him at the mention of my name,

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I wasn't about to get embarrassed doing something stupid.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before me?" I blushed a tomato red and hid my face in my hands; I should have seen this coming.

"No," I managed to mumble out. I looked up between my fingers at Jace in time to see a satisfied smile on his face and tensed in fury. That bastard. But I couldn't do anything or say anything about it because Max was in the room. So I bit my tongue.

"Max, truth or dare?" I could tell he was trying to hide his smiles to; oh he was going to get it. I plastered a fake smile onto my face as he said,

"Dare," big mistake bud. Even the color on Jaces face seemed to drain from its normal tan into a white sheet, he knew what was coming, and it wasn't something pleasant.

"I dare you to go outside and hug that tree in your backyard and scream how much you're in love with it at the top of your lungs," I said with a satisfied smirk. By now, the color was completely rid from Jace and Maxes face as they stared at me in horror.

"Well go on than," I said, ushering him out the door.

"And make it believable!" I called after him.

"You are a cruel and unusual person you know," Jace said as we watched my plan unfold.

"You know it," I said back, taking it as a complement.

"I AM FULLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THIS TREE!" Max screamed he was so loud we could hear him from inside of the house. I teenage girl gave him a strange look and, to make it believable he pointed at the girl and screamed, "DON'T JUDGE ME!" And ran back into the house.

Jace and I were on the floor laughing and pounding on the floor with tears streaming down our faces.

"Guys, it's not funny!" Max attempted to convince us, but Jace and I looked at him and than at each other and burst out into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"Fine than, Jace truth or dare?" Max asked with an evil glint in his eye,

"Dare," Jace had said easily, my eyes widened, I knew he had made a mistake just by looking at Max, but Jace wasn't looking. I didn't know what would happen, but I knew it would be bad Max looks harmless, but I knew he could cause as much harm as he wanted to if he got the chance, and here was his chance, waiting to by bought by Max, and max bought it, no he more than bought he bought it and used it in a way that he knew would he most harmful to the both of us.

"I dare you to kiss Clary."

_Oh shit._

** AN- Oooooh, another kiss cliffy, I guess you will just have to find out what happens when I update next, which will probably be tomorrow if I feel like it, but at the latest another update should be up by Thursday. Please REVIEW; I love it when I get your opinions on my writing! Love all of you guys!**

**-Annie**


	8. Day Two Part Four

**AN- Hey cousin, (please accept my cousin gesture) I know you guys are super angry at me, and as usual, I'm sorry. I had complications, like a legit problem and I'm still inconsolable so…yeah. My best friend passed away from cancer on January 14****th**** and I couldn't bring myself to write. I'm especially apologetic to "ahsparrott" I lead you on with false promises but you were patient and didn't attempt to hunt me down and murder me slowly and painfully with a butter knife to the side of the skull (Divergent reference) so… thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own "The Mortal Instruments" or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does, and I only own the plot.**

**Now, on to the story! **

_Clary_

It just had to be that, why did it have to be that? I could feel my stomach turning and I knew I was about to be sick. _Two in one day? You have got to be kidding me. _I could see Max's victorious, sideways smile and Jaces usual face, void of all emotion with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Fine," he said leaning in and planting his lips on my cheek; I'm mortified to admit that even that small action sent little electric shocks coursing through my veins. I could feel the heat start to rush to my face as I looked down towards my lap trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You never specified where," Jace stated with a small satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, whatever," Max mumbled.

"Okay! Though that was just about the best game in the world, I think I'm done here." I said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, but I had the urge to escape the awkward aroma that surrounded Jace and I.

That's how I got lost. I mean are you actually shocked? Compared to my house, this place is practically a palace, a long, complicated palace that only the people who live in it can possibly understand.

_Slam!_

"Oh my god! I'm so-" and that's when I actually bothered to look up form the floor and into the striking eyes of Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle had long, luxurious dark hair that tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin didn't have a flaw in sight and I envied it. Isabelle lightwood was the most popular girl in school and not to mention she was a huge bitch. Or, at least that's what I make her out to be. More her friends than herself but still, she was stupid enough to hang out with the queen whores Kaille and Aline. I don't think Isabelle herself is TRULY a shank but around everyone else she sure does act like one, so to sum it all up, she's pretty much a girl version of Jace. And I just bumped into her.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Isabe-"

"Call me Izzy, everyone does. So I'm taking it you're the new babysitter, yeah? Slept with Jace yet?"

"NO! OH MY GOD!"

"Okay, so you're a screamer, Jace does like those."

My mortification level was probably about to Mars by now, and it only got worse when Jace came in to see what the screaming was about… with a frying pan.

"Where's the murderer?!" He screamed, taking a defensive position.

"Oh, nowhere, Clary here was just telling me how good you were, weren't you Clary?" The color of my face was probably blending in with the color of the walls behind me right about now.

Jace raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in my direction.

"Now Clary, why would you tell Izzy about our amazing time together? That was made for us and us only." He said in all seriousness. I think my jaw had reached the floor after he said that and my eyes popped out of my skull.

"WHAT?"

"Don't act so surprised Clary, do you really not remember? I'm honestly surprised you can even walk right now knowing how hard I took you." His serious façade remained as he continued his dreaded story. He sighed,

"Izzy, watch Max for on hour, I'm going to take Clary to my room and remind her of what went ton last night," He winked as he walked over to me, placing the frying pan on a nearby table and intertwining our hands together. I had half a mind to rip our hands apart slap him across the face and demand to know what he thought he was going to about, but the urge to know why he was doing this got it's way in the end so I let Jace lead me to his room all while hearing Izzy call after us,

"Alright! Don't make to much noise, there are children in the house!" Jace chuckled and didn't respond as we continued up the stairs. Once I was sure we couldn't be seen and were out of earshot from anyone in the house, I ripped my hand away from his and went on a whisper-shout rant on what was going on.

"What the hell Jace? Why did you do that? Seriously what the hell?" I was using frantic motions with my hands as I talked because that's what I do when I'm ranting, or just talking in general. He cupped his hand over my mouth and promised,

"I swear, I'll explain, and it will be a good explanation, when we get to my room, okay?" I saw no point in arguing; I knew he would get his way eventually so for once, I let my stubbornness die down a bit

"Okay," (**AN-The Fault in Our Stars!** ** ) **I nodded and let him guide me through the halls and waited until we had passed over the threshold of his room and the door had closed before exploding on him.

"Jace, you better start explaining because I'm about this close," I gestured to my fingers, which and formed a small gap between my pointer finger and thumb for effect "to killing you right now"

Jace held his hands out in front of him as if trying to calm me; it didn't help in the slightest.

"Listen to me, I couldn't tell Izzy that we didn't have sex 'cause that would blow my image into smithereens, Izzy knows that if I don't sleep with someone than something's up, and I couldn't have her suspecting anything, so I had to lie, but don't worry, Iz wont make a big deal out of it, so, its all good," He said slumping into the chair he had seated himself in as if the worlds weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. I wasn't going to let him get away with this that easy,

"Okay, so what happens if… _it_ does get out at school," I squirmed, uncomfortable in my skin as Jace chuckled at my shyness.

"You know sex is just a word, right?" I gritted my teeth and decided against responding, hoping he would drop the subject.

"What would happen?" I persisted.

"Well, chances are all of your friends would disown you and you'd be known as "the nerd who slept with Jace Wayland" AND you would be even more of a loner than you are now… but otherwise, nothing."

"I'm going out by Max," I said, planning to get away from him and do my job so I could get paid, quit this job, and get my bow.

"What are you talking about?" You can't just leave, Izzy will definitely know that nothing happened, than, poof! There goes my image!" He explained, seeming aspirated. Hah, he said 'poof.'

I sighed, knowing that he was despondently right. I turned and sat on the edge of his bed, dreading the coming time.

_This is going to be one long hour._

**AN- Hey guys, sorry to leave you with that cliffhanger, I can't say when I'll update next, but it will be sometime in the next two weeks hopefully. Feel bad for Clary yet? If you do, you should, if you don't you will, don't worry. I just got the second "Infernal Devices" comic. I swear I can't find those things anywhere! Anyways, review please! I really want to hear your opinions on my writing so far! Love y'all! **

**Love,**

**Annie.**


End file.
